That's Life 3
by FiFiZeeeFlowertot
Summary: Four friends in a school, learning about Pokemon and what they would leave school doing.  Where would their lives take them? What's around the corner for them?  RATED T.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon! I'm not all too fond of the new Pokémon; I'll try and add them in.**

**Main Characters:  
>Sammy, Damian, Ellis, Rosie and Andrew.<strong>

**Please Review. You know you want to. 3~**

Sam grabbed her bag, throwing everything into it, her pen, notepad, a hat and a few other things.

"BYE MUM!" She shouted as she flung herself out the door. She wore plain converse with black skinny jeans that had white stitches in places- as the design. Her top was a white tank top with "Enter Shikari" Printed across it in red. Her hair was long and hung happily down her back; she swept her fringe over her forehead.

Her eyes were a beautiful blue which went with her pale complexion. She had a curvy figure.

"Sam, there you are! We're going to be late!" A tall boy ran over, he was broad with dark skin and rough dark brown hair, his eyes were brown and his face sharp but handsome. She had a red shirt with a black skull printed on it, he wore jeans.  
>"Sorry Dami!" Sam called while running ahead.<br>They jogged on together. "Where's Andie?" Sam asked, panting.

"Good question... He'll show up!" Damian replied.

"Damian! He's your little brother!"

"He can look after himself. Now come on. I can see Rosie!"  
>They ran towards the figure.<p>

She had short red hair, shoulder length, her figure was slim. She wore black shorts with loose threads coming down her leg, long white socks and a white tank top. She too wore converse.

Her voice was well projected. "You took your fuckin' time! We're late! Move!"

They continued sprinting on. "Rosie, have you seen Andie?" Sam asked, glaring at Damian for forgetting about his own brother.

"Yeah, he ran past and said he had to meet somebody at school before everybody got there..."

"Maybe he has a new girlfriend?" Sam asked Damian.

Rose sped up a bit, they both smiled.

"He probably does, he's a right man whore." Damian smiled at his remark then chased after Rosie.

It wasn't long until they ended up at school, all panting but Rosie. She flicked her hair and pulled her sketch pad out of her bag, she put her glasses on and she was ready.

She looked like one of those sexy nerds.

They walked down their school corridor. It wasn't long before people noticed they arrived.

"Have you seen Andie?" Rosie asked as she walked gracefully down the overcrowded corridors.

They were almost at their classroom when they saw Andie, a tall young man, blonde scruffy hair and green eyes. He wore black pants with a white shirt and waist coat; he too was broad, like his brother.

He had his arms wrapped around a girl, tall and skinny, her skirt was almost above her arse and she had a tight pink shirt on, it pushed her boobs out more than ever need be.  
>She had her tongue down his throat and obviously wasn't ashamed to show it.<p>

Rosie went bright red, looking as if she was about to punch the girl in the face.

"Sam!" Damian nudged Sam then pointed at Rosie.

"Oh... Rosie! Let's see if the visitor's in class!" Sam grabbed Rosie's arm and dragged her into the classroom.

Damian stood waiting for them to finish... This wasn't happening any time soon.

"DUDE!" Damian shouted his voice rough. The couple split, the girl swishing her blonde hair and walking away.

"Dude?" Andie commented, staring at the girl as she walked on.

"Rosie was here."

"Your point?"  
>"Are you actually that blind? And who was that? Was that Hannah?"<br>"Maybe..." Andie picked her book up from the floor, sorted his bag out, and then started walking to the classroom.

"You're disgusting." Damian muttered, following him in.

"Jealous!" Andie coughed.

"Okay class!" An old voice called, it was elegant yet firm. "Sit down; you can all speak to the visitors later."

The class did as told, Rosie sitting near the back, Sam in front and the boys beside them on the left.

"As you know, we have three visitors coming in. A participant in Pokémon contests, a trainer preparing for the Pokémon league and a breeder. So, make sure you read the book being given out, find the chapter you're looking into and answer the four questions beneath."

The old woman sat down while the class got on with their work.

After two hours the class had break, and after break they'd meet the visitors.

Sam dragged Andie into an empty class room as class ended.

"Sam?" Andie asked, sitting on a desk.

"You're a douche bag."

"I love you too."

"Why did you do that with Hannah? Are you together or something?"

"No actually, she just came over and shoved her tongue down my throat. She's fit though, so I'm not really complaining."

"You're terrible. You know her relationship with Rosie."

"What are you on about?"

"They hate each other! And if Rosie hasn't made it obvious, she likes you!"

"Well, who doesn't like me?" He flicked his hair and gave off a charming- over confident smile."

"Well. I don't." Sam flicked her hair back.

"But you're a dyke!"

"We prefer Lesbian."

"Whatever floats your boat honey."

"My point is. Stop kissing Hannah. At least, don't do it when Rosie's around. Or better yet. STOP BEING A MAN WHORE!"

"Anybody ever tell you, you have the most beautiful green eyes, ever? You could just, melt into them, they compliment your body well!"

"My eyes are brown dipshit."

"Touché."

Sam stormed out the class room and marched over to the table Rosie and Damian were sat on.

"Where were you?" Damian asked, seeming actually concerned.

"I had a word with Andie."

Rosie's eyes shifted before she distracted herself.

Andie strolled over; he tapped Rosie's shoulder before sitting next to her.

"Rosie, fancy going for a walk after school? Ditch them two and spend time with me?" Andie leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head.

Rosie turned to Sam. "Do you mind if I go to yours a little late?"

"Not at all, I'll go round to Ellis's house for a bit."

"Thanks!" Rosie smiled, picked her things up and skipped off to the hall.

Sam turned to Andie immediately. "You better not stand her up!" She snapped.

"I'm being serious, took what you said into consideration. She's nice; I might try a proper relationship with her."

Damian shuffled forwards. "Hurt her and I'll put mayonnaise in your underwear and sock drawers."

Andie tilted his head. "Mayonnaise? Or _Mayonnaise?_"

"The type you put on food! Ew!"

By this point Sam was walking to the classroom, she didn't like that conversation.

The bell rang and so, the crowded halls all shuffled into classrooms.

**Now, be sexy and review me? C: 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**DumbleWhore owes me a cookie.**

At the front of the classroom stood three people, two of which were female, one male.

The male walked forward first, once the class was silent.

He had blue spiked hair, brown eyes and was rather small. He wore a lab coat.

"My name is Thomas. I'm a Pokémon breeder; in fact I even have my own lodge centred in between here and the next town. If you wish to learn about Breeding, please go the outdoor pool, where I will show you how I work with my Pokémon."

He turned and waddled out the door. One of the girls stepped forward next.

"Hello!" Her voice was cheery. "My name's Fiona, I'm a Pokémon trainer. I have only half a team today, but I'd be happy to show you anything you want, as well as teach you some battle strategies. I have a few starter Pokémon for people to take turns and battle. I'll be in the courts!" She smiled and skipped off.

The last person stepped forwards.

She was calm, and posed. "My name's Aroura. Pronounced 'Ow- Roar- Rawr'. I am a contestant. I am training for the Grand festival!" She twirled, as if expecting applause. "I'll teach you some moves and show you how to poise your Pokémon. I'll be on the field."

She walked out gracefully.

Before letting people go, the teacher stepped forwards.

"If at any time you feel the need to swap to a different group, feel free." She waddled back behind her desk, waving her arm as permission to leave.

**~Rosie's Point Of View.~**

I wandered on down the corridor and to the courts. I didn't like how cheery she was, but I enjoyed the thrill of a battle. I'd probably prefer that.

I got there eventually, after waving goodbye to my friends.

"Alright!" Fiona shouted, stood in the middle of the court, we stood around her.

The walls were grey stoned, rather dull. The Courts were of different surfaces, one was in a room, which was the ice turf, which was never really used.

She was stood in the middle of the grass one.

"Those are the Poke ball's you'll be using. Inside are a few starter Pokémon. I'll show you the power of two of mine before you use any. Please feel free to cheer for my skill!" She twirled and through her poke ball.

Red lightening zapped out of it. It formed into a large shape and out of it landed a Houndoom.

People gawked while I was intrigued.

She threw another, and out of the red lightening formed a Delcatty.

What a contradiction, from 'doom' to 'kitty'...

She twirled again. "I'll be commanding my Houndoom, Delcatty will fight back on it's own initiative."

We crowded around.

"Houndoom! Charge in with Crunch!"

Houndoom's mouth grew while charging, the Delcatty leaped into the air, but Houndoom jumped, twisting while biting into Delcatty's leg. She screamed in pain.

Delcatty twisted her tail desperately, hitting Houndoom repeatedly in the face until he let go.

Houndoom jumped back. "Flamethrower!" She shouted, pointing in the air. Houndoom did so, Delcatty jumped right into it. Delcatty was weakened, but still fought back.

The room became cold as ice began to form. "Blizzard?" Somebody muttered.

The chill directed to Houndoom until it swarmed around him, closing in tighter.  
>"Spin using Flamethrower!" She shouted, almost desperately.<p>

Houndoom did so, it melted most of the ice away, but it was obvious that Delcatty was powerful.

"Enough!" She shouted, running to her Pokémon. She must care a lot about her Houndoom to stop there. Either that or it's seriously injured.

"That's a Pokémon battle. Go get your Poke ball's and practice, go around to different trainers, at the end of a battle, give your Pokémon one of the berry's in that box. I'll come round individually with tips."

She cuddled her Pokémon and started muttering to them, little was I interested, I walked on to the box of Poke ball's, not many were left.

I grabbed the first I could reach. Got my own space, but before I threw it, I looked around. People had Pokémon like Bulbasaw, Eevee's, Vulpix and a Zigzagoon. I threw mine.

Out popped a long, ferret type Pokémon. A Furret. It hopped over to me, sniffing my hand then nudging it happily. It made me smile. Inside it's hand it held a list of moves. I studied them, and then turned to find a battling partner, I was happy.

"Oi!" A voice called, it was aimed at me.

"Battle! My Meowth will beat your Pokémon!" The boy was small, but he had confidence. The Meowth meowed, and then padded up the rocky terrain.

I nodded, nudging Furret up. It stood proud.

The battle began on the boy's call.

"MEOWTH SCRATCH!" He shouted.

His Meowth jumped over rocks, this slowed him down, my advantage.

"Scratch back, use the rocks." I called out.

The Pokémon charged for each other, Furret moving faster using the rocks to gain speed instead of slowing for them.

Meowth lunged, Furret flicked away, making Meowth hit a rock, Furret's scratch hit. Meowth yelped then obeyed the boy and moved in with a bite.

Furret yelped and tried to shake Meowth off.

"Iron Tail~" I sang.

Furret span for a little longer, then leaped, bending it's body around, hitting Meowth with a gently Iron tail, then hitting again with a powerful one. Meowth fell down.

"Finish it! Quick attack, straight down!" I called out.

Furret charged down from the air to Meowth, the impact left a small crater, but that was fine. Meowth was unconscious.

I smiled and called Furret over. Together we walked over to the berry box, they were full of Oran Berry's, it ate one, and then we continued battling. I knew this was for me.

**Review c: 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Been busy lately so I haven't had the time to update, y''know, with me getting a puppy an'all:DDD**

**She's so happy and energetic, so I'mma base a chapter on her(Just not this one...), despite the fact my cat absolutely hates her like, so much he's not coming home .**

**So yeah, ENJOY:3**

_**~Andrew's Point Of View.~**_

So many options... I'll probably go with the slightly deranged one. A Pokémon contestant was it?

I walked happily towards the field round the back of the school, brushing my hair back then slipping my hands back into my pockets.

I stepped outside the building, the cool, fresh air smacking me in the face. The weather wasn't too joy full...

I continued my walk up the first hill then down the old grey path to the back of the school. At the end of the path I saw Aroura. She had her hair pulled back into a pony tail, her face was pale and her dress was black with red ribbons. _This should be fun..._ I thought as I continued walking towards her. I stopped and waddled to the side of the large group formed around her.

There were a few clouds in the sky, but there was still that pretty blue and the warmth of the sunlight, setting the mood of something new. It's normally raining about this time. We were all eager; I could see it in the faces.

"ALRIGHT" Shouted Aroura, her eyes boring into all of us. "Now, this is how it's going to work, I'm going to show you my Pokémon. Then, from the box over there, you will pick a poke ball, I don't care if you don't like the Pokémon inside, you'll get over it. You'll be practicing your own individual ideas and movements in order to show off the magical beauty inside the Pokémon." She looked like her own words were boring her. "Let's get started then."

A majority sat down, I stayed stood. She threw a purple looking poke ball. Instead of the normal, red lightening thing, dark shards spread around into a heart shape, they floated for a bit as a reed blob appeared in the middle. It was beautiful, I had to admit. The blob formed into a Pokémon. "Flareon!~" Sung Aroura, clearly pleased with the reaction she got.

"Flame wheel!~" She sang again, she was a completely different person when performing. It was almost like it wasn't her...

Flareon spun, little twitches of fire that escaped from the wheel she was forming, burned the remaining shards, this sent a black smoke out around Flareon, it was like her fire was lighting up a dark room. Flareon continued spinning for a little bit longer, and then lunged out of the dark cloud, it spun in the air, holding itself.

"Dig."

Flareon dropped, still spinning whipping the fire around her body, she collided with the ground, and the fire blazed out of the hole as it came out of another.

They bowed.

That was a truly magical performance. I'd love to have that skill one day.

"Collect a Pokémon. Practice." Her old, strict self returned.

We all rushed to the Pokémon box, even me surprisingly. I picked up a poke ball, already with a capsule on it.

I walked to a far end of the field, and then threw the poke ball. Lightening zapped to the ground, making rubble fly up. The red that normally appears was blue, lightening shaped as it smacked down to the ground, out of the fury of flying mud, formed a Burmy.

A... A Burmy? The tiny tree thing waddled towards me, handing me a piece of paper with three moves written on it.

"_Protect, Tackle, Hidden Power." _It read. So, this is what I'm working with...

"Alright... Burmy use protect..." I called. Burmy did so, a green energy field formed around it, but son after shattering. "Oh dear..." I murmured.

Then, I had an idea.

"Again Burmy! Protect, while running!"

Burmy did so, the protect holding up as long as possible. Then it wobbled, the force weakened, and then it shattered.

"Once more, Burmy"

Burmy did so. The field wobbled. "Hidden power" I called out. Burmy sent multiple white balls of energy around in a circle, just as the field shattered; the green energy glistened around Burmy, and then the white balls of energy shot around, quick and powerful. They shot into the air, then poofed into small clouds of smoke, as the remains fell down onto Burmy.

"Well done, Burmy" I smiled as it waddled over. I pet its head, which was much appreciated.

"Return your Pokémon and come back" Shouted Aroura from the middle of the field.

I did so, walking happily back, I'm pleased with my accomplishment.

Review if you love puppies ;D


End file.
